Too Close
by silkysexybitch
Summary: Jenny's probie days of flirting with Gibbs. This is basically the first time she properly flirted with him and the consequences of that for both of them. Jenny goes on her first mini undercover interview at a law firm with Gibbs as her back up - the flirting from earlier in the day causes an interesting evening. Probably a 2 chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Close**

Spoilers: With my fic it's all free game – but lets be fair she's not in the show anymore so what can I spoil for anyone.

This will be a short fic – but might become a bit of a series of Jen's Probie Years.

* * *

He knew it had to be some type of cosmic joke that he was partnered with a redhead. Not just any redhead, but one who he was starting to suspect took pleasure in distracting him at work. She had been on the team for 3 months now and Gibbs knew that 12 long weeks of tight pencil skirts teamed with those light almost teasingly low cut blouses she owns was more then enough to drive him crazy, but the most painful thing was that she wasn't intimidated by him. She gave him teasing amused looks when he would head slap Burley, or when he was moody after coming in without his coffee.

He looked at his watch, 6.30am and he was currently alone in the bullpen waiting for his team to arrive. He knew she'd show up early which initially he thought was to give herself an advantage or prove herself, but he had noticed that just like him, she wanted to avoid something at home, perhaps she just lived for her job. He was expecting her to show up around now, but what he wasn't expecting was for her shirt to be quite so appealing. Perfect white and just shear enough that he couldn't stop looking to see if he would be able to get a glimpse of the outline of her bra. Then he shook his head knowing these are the thoughts he just had to get out of his head before the undercover op tonight. Undercover in the mildest sense of the word – they just needed a little intel before arresting the perp, so they had agreed to send Jenny into a law firm under the guise of getting divorce advice with the boys as back up.

She looked over at his desk with an amused smile when she noticed his eyes were trying to figure out if he could see anything under her top. Little did he know the idea of this top was to appear like it was shear but that it in fact was not. "Morning, Gibbs", she said whilst lifting an eyebrow, which was enough to remind him that yes he was staring at the chest of his probie right in the middle of the squad room. He nodded a silent good morning, and looked back to his computer screen, realizing it wasn't even on. He could have slapped himself on the back of the head, he bent down to turn the computer on and heard a giggle coming from Jenny's desk which he ignored trying to avoid making this any more awkward. He was just thankful that Burley or Decker had not yet shown up, no doubt they would have something to say about this.

The next few hours flew by, and as the boys arrived the team started to discuss how the evening would go down. Burley was clearly jealous that Jenny was the one going undercover this evening, but Gibbs knew it would be easier to send someone who looked like Jenny into this particular lawyers office enquiring about a divorce. The guy was meant to be a complete douchebag who had a habit of bending the rules to suit his clients that in one instance had gotten a marine killed.

Burley piped up halfway through the discussion "Boss, are we seriously sending red here in to do undercover work after being here a few months?"

Gibbs glared at him and opened his mount to talk but was cut off by Jenny "Seriously Burley you'd think I couldn't handle talking to a lawyer, clearly this needs a woman's touch, so shut the hell up and stop calling me 'red'" she snapped at him annoyed he was pulling this new probie bullshit on her for something so basic.

"Oh sorry red, I hear he would like a woman's touch" Burley winked at her trying to wind her up.

"That's enough both of you, we need her to get as much information as possible without tipping our hand." Gibbs said "I'll be inside the building, Deck will be monitoring from the reception and Burley you will be just outside." He ran his hand over his face annoyed with the childishness of his team.

Decker just smirked watching the whole thing go down. Watching for Gibbs signal to go on with the information they had so far, "Boss we know that he is known for his womanizing, and the fact that he's married doesn't seem to bother him she lives an hour out of town so he seems to feel he has free rein over the city…" He flipped over a page on the notepad he was holding "and it appears that he's been chatting to a few unsavory friends with links to meth dealing, which explains how he's getting his way with almost every case he gets, people are 'disappearing' or being paid off by the looks of things right now, but that is currently all we know".

Gibbs nodded, "Alright, find out anymore you can, I'm going for coffee." He turned around to Jenny keeping his eyes firmly on her face "We need to talk when I get back" she gave a slight nod and watched him breeze out towards the lift.

Sitting down at her desk she was thinking about her first 12 weeks working here. She knew the boys were surprised that he was nicer to her, which seemed ridiculous because he's pretty short with her anyway… but she wasn't head-slapped, clearly he was too much of a gentleman to hit a woman even like that. But she wasn't an idiot either, she heard the rumors about his taste in red heads and she met his wife Diane who had taken an instant dislike to her for what she can only assume was the way she looked. She also saw the way he looked at her, even though he was trying to hide it, there was an electricity between them that surprised her. She enjoyed the fact that he was clearly fighting his attraction for her, and she loved making it just that little bit harder for him.

Burley snapped her out of her thinking "So _Shepard_ what cha wearing tonight?" She snapped her head around to look at him and noticed Decker just roll his eyes.

"I figure I'd just wear this" she didn't see much point in changing, it was a talk about getting divorced, she could have just come from work, she booked an appointment with the guy for 6pm, amazed the guy would work that late.

Gibbs walked in fast with a coffee cup in hand, "Shepard with me" he said walking passed their desks and heading to one of the empty conference rooms. She got straight up and followed him in as fast as she could in the impossibly high heels she had on.

They sat down and looked at each other for a moment. She leaned back and crossed her legs ensuring he could see them, and he noticed. He took a moment to drink in every single inch of her body before coming to his senses. She had a habit of subtly flirting with him now when they were alone, they both knew she was doing it, but neither mentioned it.

"You can't wear that tonight" he motioned towards her outfit. She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Really, what's wrong with it?" she would have said more, but she really didn't want to give him the satisfaction. It pissed her off that he used so little words already – so she was going to make him spell it out for her.

"Well all I'm saying Jen" She looked at him with shock, she never lets anyone call her Jen. He almost couldn't believe he said it himself but recovered quickly "Is you might want to wear something a little shorter, perhaps a tighter top" He added uncomfortably.

She smiled at him. "Uh huh…." She leaned forward "I can get a slightly shorter skirt for tonight, but with the way your eyes were on me this morning, I'm thinking that this top is perfect for tonight" He smirked at her expecting her to be done but she continued, "I'll even change into seamed stockings, and some sexier shoes… but the best I can do on this top is undo a button". Then she winked at him and stood up to walk out of the room. Her heart was racing… did she really just say that to her boss! Some light flirting by crossing her legs in front of him and bending down a little suggestively was one thing – but she may have just taken it too far.

She headed back to the bullpen watching the boys eye her with interest, knowing that they were wondering why she was coming back without Gibbs. She sat down at her desk pretending to do some work and replaying what she just said to him.

Gibbs took a moment before returning as he tried to figure out what she was doing, he couldn't stop replaying what she'd said to him over and over in his head. He knew his divorce was almost settled, but the team had no idea yet what was happening there. He rolled his eyes at himself. He shouldn't be thinking about this at all – she was his probie! She was probably just a flirt in general, but surely she'd heard the rumors about him and his particular interest in redheads. There is no way that Burley would have kept his mouth shut about that the moment she started working here. He couldn't imagine how someone who was 12 years younger then him, with legs like hers would be interested in him. But why not enjoy the attention.

His expression gave nothing away as he walked back into the squad room, she looked up at him and he seemed to be calm, which was a good thing. However she knew it was going to be awkward now and she had 4 hours until she was going to be undercover flirting with a lawyer with him as her back up.

* * *

Thanks for reading… I have never written a Jibbs fic yet, and I'm getting started now. Would love your reviews and I apologise that I'm not as good at writing as you all – but feel like I should write a few as thanks for all the great ones I've read.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny had 1 hour before she was due at the Navy Yard and she'd spent the last 30 minutes running around her Georgetown place trying to do make herself look incredibly sexy in an understated way. She looked at herself in the mirror and blew her hair off her face frustrated with everything – then she realized the easiest way to do this was to treat it like a first date.

The list of obvious requirements included:

**High heels** – she choose her favorite Louboutin's because she knew the red lacquered sole would make her feel just that little bit sexier.

**Red Lipstick** – obviously they match with the Louboutin's, or that was what she was telling herself. It was easier to say that, because the other thought running through her head was that she would bet money on the fact that Gibbs would be drawn to red lipstick.

**Short Black Skirt** – Well this one was requested by Gibbs, it was incredibly tight and just a tiny bit too short for work, but not so short that she would be considered ready to go clubbing. It was a classy skirt, until you were distracted by the slit up the left thigh that may be considered a tiny bit too revealing.

**Loose Curls in her Hair** – Thank god for hair straighteners, she took advantage of hers by turning her long red hair into beautiful thick curls, relaxed and a little messy, but still beautiful. She spent a little extra time on her hair making sure the curls would stay for as long as possible.

**Underwear…** She should say lingerie, because she decided why not put on the best she had. She put on a deep purple set with black lace. French knickers, a bra that really was more a scrap of lace then anything else, and her favourite part, stockings with matching suspenders. The stockings as promised were the type with a black seam running up the back of the leg. It was a little vintage, and a little sexy.

Looking herself over in the mirror she felt like she could literally take on the world…or at least a slightly dodgy lawyer. The only problem with getting dressed up like this was that all the sexual energy she had inside her wanted to be released, and she was firstly spending the evening working, and secondly…. VERY single. She couldn't help but wonder what Gibbs would think of how she looked tonight, would he react to her at all. Or just look her over once and ignore her.

It annoyed her that he might just ignore her. She wanted a reaction, and almost felt like she deserved one because he had shown interest in her already. Then she remembered he was married. _Stop doing this to yourself Jenny…_

* * *

Walking off the elevator she held her breath waiting for some ridiculous comment from Burley, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Shepard… you scrub up good" he jokingly winked at her, and quickly looked over to see what Gibbs' reaction to her outfit would be.

"Thanks Stan" she smirked at him, knowing she looked pretty good, and feeling amazing.

She kept her eye on Gibbs as she walked over to her desk, he didn't say anything, which she considered a little awkward or perhaps a little too 'Gibbs'. Burley looked like he was about to start speaking if only to break the awkward silence, just as Decker walked in to save the day.

"Alright guys we are set to go, we should take two cars over, Burley and I will go in first and then Jenny you can go in" he paused for a minute looking over at Gibbs, "Gibbs are you thinking of going in before or after Jenny?"

"I'll go in after her, maybe give her a 5 minute head start, if you sense any trouble the boys will be nearby. That will hopefully give me the chance to get in unnoticed". Decker nodded in agreement with him.

"Alright, lets do this" Decker said throwing Burley the keys and heading towards the elevator. Gibbs picked up his gun and keys from his desk looking at Jenny he looked at her and gave her a smirk. As he walked passed her on the way to the elevator he leaned in and quietly said "You know you need to carry your service weapon tonight, do you have it in your purse?"

She noticed the boys had already moved out of sight into the elevator so she moved her lips just near his ear and whispered "It's not in my purse, but I do have my weapon on me. And I'm even following rule no.9" she pulled her head back and gave him that smirk that he just loved. He looked down her body one last time wondering where it was, and thinking he can only imagine there is one place it could be in that outfit he raised an eyebrow at her and watched her walk towards the elevator.

* * *

The boys were in place and it was time for Jenny to get to her appointment. She walked confidently up to the receptionist.

"Hi there, my name is Jenny Williams I'm here to speak with Mr Donaldson" she smiled at the young girl on reception who seemed almost too young to be working at a law firm. Perhaps she had just finished high school she thought as the girl guided her to a seat "Mr Donaldson will be with you in a moment". Jenny crossed her legs and tried to relax into the chair a little while she waited. Not even 2 minutes had passed before she saw a man a little older then herself, perhaps 30 or 32 come out to greet her.

"You must be Jenny" he smiled reaching out to shake her hand. "Come on into my office and lets discuss what you'd like to do" he had a smile that was huge but not genuine, almost like something was off. He was stressed and the day hadn't gone how he had planned perhaps – either way Jenny knew something was off.

"Thanks for seeing me so late in the day, with work it's always hard to get anything organized during the week" she smiled following him to his office. He paused and looked at his receptionist "Corrine, you can go home now, see you tomorrow" the girl looked excited and packed up her things to leave, Jenny suspected Gibbs would be in near the waiting room fairly fast to be nearby.

The meeting went well, all the usual questions were asked, or at least what she suspected were the usual questions. She'd never been married let alone divorced, so she hasn't been through the process herself – but she figured they often asked about pre-nups, assets, children and all those types of things. Jenny managed to sneak a few questions in about what her options would be if her 'husband' resisted giving her what she wanted, and was getting him to offer some solutions… nothing illegal yet, but definitely heading down the road towards illegal. So it looked like they had the right man – now to get the proof.

That's when it all happened

Three men came walking into the office, they were huge and they clearly were carrying. "Mr Donaldson, we need to have a word with you." One of the men looked at Jenny "Your meeting is over" He nodded towards the door, and she went out realizing that a gun fight with three men like that without her back up wouldn't be a good idea, but on the other hand she had strict orders not to engage at all. She walked out of the office towards the reception and Gibbs grabbed her and pulled her into a closet and held his hand to her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Jen, it's me" he felt her relax in his arms when she heard his voice. "Deck managed to get two devices in the room and we are recording the whole conversation between these guys – this could work out even better" he whispered to her. She shivered.

He realized that he had been speaking right against her neck and he smiled to himself. This was affecting her, he had pulled her into a small closet that had a photocopier and a few shelves on all three walls for stationary. It was small and she had her back against him, they were both facing the door. She knew if she turned around to face him it would be too intimate, so the safest bet was to wait out this conversation with her back to him. Now she just had to avoid thinking about how she was enjoying the feeling of leaning against his warm chest.

She was holding her breath a little… he had to have noticed her shiver when he was breathing on her neck. She was trying to talk herself into relaxing. They surely can't be in there for too much longer. But she wanted to lean back into him, she could feel the heat from his body and smell that delicious smell that he had, a mix of coffee, bourbon and sawdust that drew her into him. She just knew she shouldn't move a muscle – he was married.

He suspected that she was turned on. He never thought a women as good looking as Jenny Shepard would be attracted to him, and he could be wrong, but all the signs where there. Her breathing was faster, he could see her chest rise and fall more, similar to when she was angry – but right now he couldn't see her chest so much as her shoulders… but he knew. She seemed to be on edge – and he knew he was just one step away from putting his hand on her hip and pulling her back against his body completely.

Diane had moved out… no-one knew this yet. Their lawyers were the ones battling it all now and he just couldn't help but test out his theory. It's not like he was going to try and sleep with her, he just wanted to see if she was attracted to him. See that it wasn't just him being driven crazy.

He thought of the perfect way to tell, but it had it's risks… he figured he could blame it on a misstep if it doesn't work out. He leaned forward a little and let the stubble on his chin brush the back of her neck – and that did it, she let her head fall back and let out a nearly silent moan in the back of her throat. He almost lost his grip on reality in that moment, he felt himself harden when he knew he shouldn't and he moved his hands to her hips pulling her against him.

"God" she whispered and just leaned against him breathing heavily as his fingers tried there hardest not to run over her entire body. They just hovered over her hip-bones playing with the material at the top of her skirt, making her silently wish he would do more. She pushed her hips back against his and she could feel how turned on he was, and even though her brain was screaming at her to stop tempting fate she just couldn't help it. She ground her hips against him, taunting him… begging him to do something. One of his hands slid down to the hem of her skirt and he played with the edge for a moment, feeling the stockings under his fingertips he trailed his hand upwards just an inch at a time until he reached suspenders and he almost couldn't believe she was wearing them.

His mouth found her ear and he kept one hand sliding around the top of her thigh where the stockings ended and the suspenders began but the best thing about it was that was where her creamy skin began too. "Jen, the heels, the lipstick..." his lips were just hovering over her ear "damn thigh high stockings" he muttered as his hands became a little more confident in their movement. The second hand moving from her hip up her side just about to reach her breast.

That was when Decker came over the 'com' saying that they men had left, and that him and Jenny were now right to exit the building.

It shocked the hell out of them. They both took a moment to straighten up their clothes and figure out how they could walk out of here without ripping each others clothes of.

_3 months into my new job and I wants to sleep with the boss… nice start Jenny_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Well... I totally left it out there. Mostly because I can't imagine she would just go and sleep with him after working there for such a short time.

However if you want a 3rd chapter rated M of what would have gone down in that stationary closet I'll probably write it for you ;)

Hope you enjoyed my first Jibbs story. Sorry my writing needs alot of work - but hey, no time like now to practice.


End file.
